Gone
by faberi
Summary: Quinn loses sight of reality when she loses the girl she's in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first uploaded story. I wasn't planning on continuing this storyline, but if you're interested in me doing so, tell me in reviews.**

* * *

Quinn concentrated on the tapping of her pen drumming on the homework in front of her as oppose to listening to the babbling Rachel Berry beside her. She'd agreed to stay behind at school to finish the algebra assignment with the petite brunette simply because she had nothing else to do. Lately she had just been spending her days aimlessly wandering around the Lima park after if she ended up going to school at all. "Quinn? …_Quinn_?" Rachel piped, noticing she was't all there when looking at the blonde's eyes. She witnessed how those empty eyes suddenly lit up like she's never seen them do since…well,since the incident.

Quinn's lips started turning into a smile when she heard faint music notes drifting down the hall. She knew that voice. And as always, that voice pulled Quinn to it, pulling her off the seat as she rushed towards the sounds,leaving a more than confused Rachel behind.

_For you there'll be no crying_

_For you the sun will be shining_

Her blonde hair moved whimsically behind her as her pace quickened at the lyrics, a wide smile now on her face.

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's all right I know it's right_

By now Quinn was almost running toward the end of the hall. Her heart racing as she felt all the pain of the last month melt away with each word of the song.

_And the songbirds keep singing_

_Like they know the score_

She didn't notice the few kids still left in the halls, nor the strange looks she got from everyone she passed, all that mattered to Quinn was getting to that voice. That voice that brought back all the worst and best memories of her life. The girl yanked open the auditorium and her world crashed down.

There she was, beautiful and magnificent as ever, singing the song the two had previously sung to eachother in the car. Santana Lopez. Her voice boomed through the room as she reached the chorus and Quinn moved closer, taking in Santana's features like it was the first time she saw her. When just inches away from the latina, Quinn reached her arm out to touch that all too familiar skin.

But she was gone. Panic rose inside Quinn as she spun around, franticly looking for the girl who was just a second ago right in front of her. _No no no._ Quinn's mind was in hysterics, she couldn't lose Santana. Not again.

Rachel burst through the doors but Quinn couldn't even care enough to look up as hopelessness set in. _She's gone. I let go of her again_ was all that was going though her mind as a small comforting hand was placed on her back. "Quinn" Rachel said softly, hating seeing the heartbroken girl like this. "She was here" Quinn's voice cracked in mid sentence "she was just in front of me". Rachel's heart broke along with Quinn's as she shook her head at the other girl "Quinn, you have to let her go. Santana is dead, she's not coming back".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After some requests here and on Tumblr I decided to continue with this story. I'd really love some feedback so review review review, and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen in the story or what you'd like me to explain more. I'll be updating soon!**

* * *

_"Santana, stop." Quinn groaned with annoyance and turned away from the girl in front of her._

_"No!" she shot back at the blonde, anger now rising in her voice "You're being a coward. You're in love with me...I know it, you know it, why won't you just fucking accept it?"._

_The two had been in this situation multiple times before, ever since that one night that Quinn uttered the 3 words that everyone makes such a big deal out of, Santana had all but begged Quinn to really be with her, to make things official and stop hiding what they were._

_Flopping down on the bed, Quinn didn't reply. She was terrified, of everything that might come with fully being with the other girl and everyone knowing. She couldn't handle all the stares, the whispers, what everyone would be thinking about them behind their backs. But she couldn't tell Santana that, because she was right, she was being a coward, and she desperately didn't want Santana to see her that way. So it just happened this way every time, they would fight, then ignore it all and make up for it with sex later._

_Santana glared down at her, didn't Quinn love her enough to do this for her? And what the hell was she so scared of? Anger burned up in her chest as she was ignored yet again "Talk to me,Quinn! Tell me what you're thinking because I never seem to have any idea anymore!"_

_Quinn could feel the pain as Santana's eyes shot daggers into her, but she had no idea what to say, she stared blankly at the fiery girl._

_Santana shook her head at the so called love of her life in front of her and started towards the bedroom door._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Home"_

_"San, no, don't go"_

_But it was too late, Quinn's door had already slammed shut and the fierce cheerio had stormed downstairs to her car._

* * *

Quinn awoke with her breathe catching in her throat and tears instantly starting to stream down her face, she couldn't escape that moment, she never really left it. The familiar feeling of sobs racking her body began as Quinn remembered an hour after that slamming door, the phone call that destroyed her. She could have just said yes, she could have simply gotten over her fears so she could love Santana fully, and that truck wouldn't have hit her. She would still have Santana by her side.

The raw hopelessness set in as it did every morning at the realization that the past month had really happened. Gasping for air, the blonde hugged her legs, burying her face in her knees. A small beep sounded from her cell phone beside her,indicating a new text. People kept trying to help, texting, calling, coming over, but Quinn didn't notice. She kept hearing everyone repeat that she needed to move on, to let go of Santana and continue with her life, but she couldn't. Since playing barbies with her at the age of 6 Quinn's whole life had revolved around Santana, revolved around impressing her, making her happy, spending every moment she could around her. They hated each other at times, but they'd been falling in love their whole lives, they were nothing without the other.

Quinn heard a soft step behind her and curled up tighter in horror, trying to block it out. Not again, she couldn't handle this again.

"Q?" The person voiced behind her.

More sobs shook her at just the sound of her voice, it took everything she had not to turn around, to see that face one more time. It took everything she had to focus on reality and not believe Santana was standing behind her.

"Quinn...Come here, come be with me"

Shaking her head and shutting her eyes tightler Quinn tried to subside her crying "You're just going to leave again".

"Not if you don't want me to"

Quinn couldn't resist any more, Santana was right there, the voice was as real as ever. She rolled over, her trembling hands rubbing the tear streaks from her pale face. When she opened her eyes they didn't find the other girl's, her heart broke yet again as she realized Santana wasn't in front of her.

"San" Her voice cracked "San, please, don't leave me again".


End file.
